Recomenzar
by Padma Arien
Summary: La historia de amistad que marcó la vida de Leorio, y que lo motiva en el futuro a convertirse en Cazador.


Escrito para un concurso de fanfics cortos en _www.hunterxhunter.cl_ Primer lugar :) No estaba tan oxidada como creí...

* * *

**Recomenzar**

Las campanadas del templo cercano anuncian el mediodía. Un hermoso paisaje costero es apreciable a través de la ventana; casi no hay nubes, pero el sol, brillante, contrasta con la atmósfera lúgubre que se ha instalado en la habitación. Su cuerpo distendido yace en la litera frente a su madre y su amigo. La tristeza y el dolor no les permiten moverse; es su padre quien, con un tenue y nervioso gesto, cierra sus ojos adolescentes que ya no brillarán más.

- Pietro… -solloza su madre, sentada a su lado. En vano el chico sentado junto a ella trata de consolarla, pues para él tampoco existe consuelo. Al observar el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, su hermano… Mil sentimientos se entremezclan en su corazón, y mil recuerdos vagan por su mente…

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Pietro, ¿eres nuevo acá? – el aludido observa al chico que le acaba de hablar. Debe tener 8 años, al igual que él. Su cabello en extremo ondulado le parece gracioso, y su amabilidad le sorprende.

- Yo soy… Leorio –dice el chico moreno de ojos verdes grisáceos, dejando a un lado su timidez de recién llegado.

- ¡Vamos a jugar! –dijo el pequeño Pietro alegremente, a la vez que arrastraba a un sorprendido Leorio a la cancha cercana, donde se veía un grupo de chicos de la misma edad.

Episodios así se sucedieron a lo largo de los años, pero con menor sobresalto. La amistad de los dos chicos surgió en aquella ciudad costera, y mientras el sol les curtía la piel y sus voces se engrosaban con la implacable llegada de la adolescencia, los buenos momentos se acumulaban y fortalecían los lazos entre ambos.

Pero quiso el destino, o quizás la mala fortuna, que el hado oscuro de la muerte se posara sobre el chico de los cabellos rizados.

Leorio aún puede recordar –sí, cómo no recordar- el día en que lo supo. Supo que una complicada enfermedad afectaba a su amigo Pietro. Pero había tiempo, ¡aún había tiempo! Había que hacer algo, ¡no podía dejar que esto lo venciera!

- ¡Tienes que luchar! Voy a luchar contigo, en esto no te dejaré solo, hermano, te lo prometo…

Y el brillante sol fue testigo de las esperanzas de un joven de Leorio, cuyos ideales aún no eran mancillados por la crudeza de la adultez y la razón. Y el mismo sol inclemente caía sobre el joven mientras trabajaba para ganar algunas monedas con las cuales ayudar a su amigo… Tenía que esforzarse, tenía que lograrlo…

¡Cuán inútil le parece ese esfuerzo ahora, cuando tiene que lidiar con la triste visión del cuerpo inerte de su amigo, aún yaciente frente a sus ojos húmedos!

Cuán inútiles fueron las esperanzas, las noches en vela tratando de ingeniar nuevas maneras de ganar dinero para financiar el costoso tratamiento. Cuán odiosa le parece ahora la mirada impasible de aquel médico, cuan detestable su frialdad al anunciarles que todo esfuerzo era inútil ya…

- Siento anunciarles que no es suficiente con esta suma de dinero… Un transplante de órgano es necesario, pero no está al alcance de sus bolsillos.

El mundo se les cae, la angustia los sobrepasa. No queda más que esperar el final.

Y el final llega, y Leorio está cansado. Porque luchó y está derrotado, porque no hay nada en sus manos que pueda hacer ya…

- Leorio, cuida mucho de mis padres… cuando me vaya. Pero por sobre todo, cuídate tú. No quiero que pienses que la lucha se acaba acá… - las palabras de su amigo volvieron a su mente como una iluminación-. Quizás ya no estaré contigo, pero Leorio, escúchame bien… Debes seguir en pie, para ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesite, sé que lo que me has entregado a mí, puedes entregárselo a muchos más…

Entonces sus ojos verdes adquieren un brillo nuevo, de renovada esperanza, no todo está perdido para él. Pues sus ojos aún ven, sus pies caminan y sus manos trabajan. Y todo ello lo entregará al servicio, aquel servicio que lo llama hoy más fuerte que nunca.

- Hoy más que nunca, Pietro, no te fallaré.

Entonces se incorpora, besa en la mejilla a la madre de su amigo, y dirige una última mirada a la sábana que cubre a Pietro. Es hora de mirar el horizonte y rehacer su propio camino.

- Seré el mejor médico del mundo, Pietro, te lo prometo en compensación por la primera promesa que no pude cumplir.

Dijo esto, mientras el sol iluminaba las blancas calles, y recientemente, su sonrisa.


End file.
